dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ETVKK (programming block)
ETVKK (formerly Children on EKTV, Children on El TV Kadsre, El TV Kadsre for Children and El TV Kadsre for Kids) is an El Kadsreian children's television strand owned by the El TV Kadsre Television Network and aimed for older children aged from 6 to 17. El TV Kadsre programming aimed at under six-year-old children is broadcast on the ETVKPS channel with some exceptions. ETVKK broadcasts a full 24-hour schedule on the digital ETVKK Channel, available on most El Kadsreian digital platforms. The ETVKK brand is also used for the broadcast of children's programmes on El TV Kadsre 1 on weekend afternoons and on El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 5 early mornings, plus blocks on El TV Kadsre Spanish, El TV Kadsre Japanese, El TV Kadsre Français, and El TV Kadsre Crootch aimed at children and teens speaking those languages, and a Saturday night block on BTV Me. Outside El Kadsre, it is used/has been used for the broadcast of children's programmes on EYE TV1 in North El Kadsre since 2000; Treet TV1 in Mahri since 2002; VBC on Saturday mornings from 1998-2009, VTVEN from 2009-2018, and TWO2 from 2018-present and VBC on weekday mornings since 2010 in Vicnora; and STN 2 in Sentan from 2016-present. In Screencold and Line, SCLMedia made a localized version of ETVKK named SCL ETVKK. The block is currently produced by Interaction Media for El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is also well known for "Gagheads", it's secondary presenters, most of which are clowns. In 2009, the show brought Mexican satirical clown Brozo the Creepy Clown (real name Víctor Trujillo) to the English-speaking world when he began appearing on the show. Theme Songs Starting in 1998, Barokian singer-songwriters Joaquín Gabaz and Veena Gabaz wrote and composed several theme songs for the block. Opening * It's ETVKK (1998-2006) (performers: Yitzi I. Shalom, Jim Morokuzu, Bill Pepsi, Yan Min LeFrançois, Corbin Berger, and Andy Wilson) * My Channel (E-T-V-K-K) (2003-2005) (performer: Nemo Kaizer) (alternate theme) * It's ETVKK (Summer Remix) (2007) (performers: Hörður Faheemsson, Veena Gabaz, and Aisha Phoebe Ayari) * ETVKK is My Place (2007-2010) (performer: Giada Torres Kaufman) * Viola! ETVKK (version 1; 2011-2013) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, and Denny Joe) * Viola! ETVKK (version 2; 2013-2014) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, and Jamie Jamee Stephens) * Viola! ETVKK (version 3; 2014) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, and Jamie Jamee Stephens) * Viola! ETVKK (version 4; 2015-2017) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * Viola! ETVKK (version 5; 2017) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Marky G., Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * Helix (ETVKK 2018 Theme Mix) (2018-present) (performer: Justice) Ending * ETVKK, Hey! (1998-2003) (performers: Andy Wilson and Corbin Berger) * It's ETVKK (instrumental) (2003-present) Hosts The block tapes segments and records live at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. Current * JP Reeve (1988-present) * Sapphire (2018-present) * Jamie Jamee Stephens (2013-present) * Joshua von Schweetz (2000-present) * Cody Horsden (2000-present) * Marky G. (2010-present) * Denny Joe (2003-present) * Ji Chang (2015-present) * Scott Gwendolyn (2014-present) * Rodrigo Pabelic Acuña (2019-present) * Robert Hendrikse (2019-present) Former * Lillie Pemberton (1997-2005, retired from the television industry for undisclosed reasons) * Duncan Minami (1984-1993, killed in a car accident) * Talon Winter (1984-1990, moved back to Vicnora) * Jackie Clarcher de la Vil (2008-2017, left for personal reasons) * Chicky E. (1992-1997, nowadays works behind the scenes) * Leo Sullivan (1995-2001, occasionally appears once in a while) * Nicholas "Sticks" Stringer (1984-1995) "Gagheads" The "Gagheads" are presenters of the block who are not hosts in their own right but serve purposes. Current * Maggie Baker (1986-present) * Boingert (1972-present) * Brozo the Creepy Clown (2009-present) ETVKK Age Range Preschool ETVKK still airs some preschool programming as a planned merger with sister channel ETVKPS is in the idea stages. Children's ETVKK Airs Kids content at noon to 10pm. Teenage ETVKK's teenage programming started in 2003 with airings of Kevin Spencer, What's With Andy?, and the MTM syndicated version of Rescue 911. The first was passed M, the second G, and the third swapped ratings between PG and M. ETVKK Age Range Channel Weekdays (2018) * '''6:00am-8:00am; '''Children's * '''8:00am-10:00am; '''Preschool * '''10:00am-12:00pm; '''Education * '''12:00pm-3:00pm; '''Kids * '''3:00pm-6:00pm; '''Kids & Teenagers * '''6:00pm-10:00pm; '''Family * '''10:00pm-2:00am; '''Teenagers Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1960 Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1960s Category:1960 establishments Category:1960s establishments